The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Multi-phase, multi-pole electric motors can be employed on hybrid and electric vehicles to provide torque for propulsion and to meet other mechanical power needs. Such electric motors conduct some form of alternating current electric energy through wound electric cable to induce a magnetic field that acts upon a rotor and causes rotation thereof. The wound electric cable is assembled from insulated wire. Degradation in the insulation wire can reduce torque capacity of the electric motor, and measurement of wire insulation resistance can be employed to evaluate the condition of electrical insulation.